Hola Realidad
by worldotaku2013
Summary: A pasado mucho no crees?, desde que deje de verte o hablarte o simplemente te olvide, no lo crees?, ya no sé lo que digo o lo que pienso o que hago con mi vida, porque? Ya no le hallo sentido a ser feliz...-con eso cerré mis ojos y escuche un grito-


**Hola Realidad**

**Hola, soy Erick, jejejeje vengo con un fic llamado Hola realidad, esta historia hablara sobre un poco de poco de mi familia, amigos y personas que una vez conocí y confié en ellas...bueno este fic hablara sobre muchas cosas sus capítulos serán muy cortos y este fic lo hare cuando se me venga al muy deprimente así que bueno...el fic, nos seguimos hablando abajo..**

**(negrita y subrayado)- movimientos y acciocnes**

(normal)- hablan

_(cursiva)- algo que habla pero no se escucha o un sueño _

* * *

_A pasado mucho no crees?, desde que deje de verte o hablarte o simplemente te olvide, no lo crees?, ya no sé lo que digo o lo que pienso o que hago con mi vida, porque? Ya no le hallo sentido a ser feliz...-con eso cerré mis ojos y escuche un grito-_

Flippy! Flippy! Flippy! _**- Decía una peli lila corriendo a todos lados con su vestido blanco con sus zapatillas negras -**_ ayúdame!

_**-Abrí mis ojos a ver a mi linda hermanastra-**_ que pasa lammy? _**-Mira a lammy subida a la mesa temblando como un pollito por un simple ratón -**_ enserio? -la quede viendo-

Si! Flippy, deja de ponerte el gracioso y mata el ratón o no te doy de comer! _**-mire a lammy-**_ y es enserio _**-tome el ratón y abrí la ventana de nuestro apartamento y tire el ratón así la pared del otro edificio, se que lo mate ya que siempre cuando boto la basura miro el ratón que tire por la ventana ya está muerto...creo que mueren por el impacto que se hizo en la pared...-**_ gracias flippy -_** escuche decir a lammy bajándose de la mesa-** _bueno hare la comida, flippy si quieres vete a tu cuarto...

-mire a lammy y sonreí- claro lamm -y me fui a mi cuarto, bueno ahora me presentare, pues me llamo Flippy Suzuki, hijo del gran Corporativo del todo el mundo, llamado Mr. Pickles Suzuki y mi madrastra llamada Mime Suzuki, si me preguntan quién es mi madre no lo sé nunca la conocí o simplemente deje de preguntarle a mi padre como se llamaba ella, bueno mi Madrastra Mime de la guardia así se llama ella, ella es muy buena, muy bonita y muy callada no dice nada pero a cuanto sobre negocios es muy inteligente, mi hermanastra lammy pues es muy tranquila solo odia los ratones y algunos insectos en el apartamento y sobre mi padre no diré nada ya que yo nunca conviví con el solo cuando es navidad hay hablo sobre donde me quiero ir o que estudiar pero es un buen padre después de todo. _-**mire hacia la ventana y mire nada más ni nada menos que nada y me fui a acostar en mi cama-**_ pues sobre mi hermanastra y yo, vivíamos antes en un pueblo con mi tío Pop con su hijo cub, dulces recuerdos ahora son amargos, ahorita vivimos en Los Ángeles llevamos viviendo aquí desde 7 años es un lugar lindo muy lindo tranquilo amo vivir aquí eh hecho muchas amistades, mil locuras, mil sentimientos y mil razones odiar ese maldito pueblo con esa personita también, amo vivir en Los Ángeles lejos de ti y de ellos, Amo Los Ángeles no me quiero ir de aquí jamás -volví a cerrar mis ojos y me dormí-

**LAMMY POV**

Okay! Lammy Suzuki de la Guarda! Hay que hacer la mejor cena de tu vida para tu padrastro, tu madre y tu hermanastro Flippy! - me decía esto una y otra vez en mi mente- en solo pensar en flippy me hace estar triste ya que mi hermanastro fui lastimado una y otra vez, también yo...flippy y yo tenemos alrededor de 17 años la diferencia es que yo nací en noviembre 4 y el diciembre 4, ha pasado mucho en estos últimos 7 años, como cuales?

1- Mi madre se caso con el padre de Flippy.

2- Nos lastimaron en ese pueblo.

3- Nos mudamos a Los Ángeles, en un apartamento muy lindo y tranquilo.

4- El amor de mi vida me dejo por otra..

5- Falta este año y nos graduamos _**-sonrió-** _solo graduarme y ir a una universidad de Japón me hace feliz será una experiencia única esto será divertido!

_**-Entre eso suena mi celular deje de cortar las zanahorias-**_

Mmmm, quien será..-_**Cogí el teléfono**_- hola?

-hija, soy yo mime..

Si madre se que eres tu _**-sigue cortando las zanahorias-** _pasa algo?

Pues _**-escuche un silencio un poco frio-**_ debemos regresar...

_**-en ese momento deje caer el cuchillo y mi respiración se acelero-** _pero, pero, pero dijimos que.._**-en mi mente decía...no quiero madre no nos hagas esto-**_

-se que lo que dijimos que tu y flippy nunca volverán o se irán al Pueblo Happy Tree _**-solo escuchar ese nombre me da ganas de matarme-**_ con su tío Pop, pero esta es una emergencia..

Pero madre _**-ya mi voz ya no sonaba segura-**_

-lammy, hija mía entiende que es por su bien, entiendes, apareceré en el apartamento, espero que empaquen todo esta noche, entendido..

Si madre _**-una lagrima cruzo por mi mejilla-**_ te amo, estaremos listos a las 3:30 am será mejor esa hora ya que nadie nos vera salir o nadie sabrá que nos fuimos...

-si amor, gracias por entender nos vemos mañana princesa

Adiós mime _**-colgué y inicie a llorar-**_ esto!...-solté un suspiro- yo...no...Lo...acepto! -_**tire mi teléfono y se destruyo en la pared adiós amado Iphone! TTuTT/ que culpa de mi rabieta te destrulli-**_ no quiero! Volver tengo una vida aquí! Mis amigos! Mis recuerdos! Mis sentimientos! -snif- te odio realidad!

**FLIPPY POV**

_Flippy! Ven vamos a jugar jejejeje **-perseguía una chica de pelo rojizo con vestido café holgado creo que es un suéter que un vestido- hey**! Flippy corre o si no no jugaras! -donde estaba? En un campo lleno de rosas blancas se que decía su nombre pero no se qué pero mi voz no salía al decir su nombre_

_- !, espera, ! Espera no corras rápido! -_ **entre eso no se pero mi sueño se hiso negro y me levante muy sudado, mire mi reloj flip eran las 6:30 pm no falta poco para comer y que mis padres vengan pero entre eso escuche la voz de lammy decir-** _te odio realidad!_ - que habrá pasado, tome mi camisa negra y me la puse y salí de mi cuarto y mire a lammy llorando en el suelo de la cocina y mire su celular destruido en la sala y corrí donde ella- sabes papa, te dirá que te comprara un Nokia los que nunca se destruyen...**-mire que no reaccionaba-** lammy? Estas bien? -**lammy no respondía-** lammy vamos responde..

**-lammy levanto su cabeza y su rostro estaba llena de lagrimas sus lindos ojos color lila estaba rojos por tanto llorar, pero su expresión era de miedo y odio y movió sus labios un poco y dijo-** _debemos volver._.

**-deje de pensar en lo cual mi vida se había hecho buena y ahora pienso que esta realidad es una mierda-** _gracias realidad..._**-susurre-**

* * *

**Okay..okay, este fue mi primer fic el primero espero que les haya gustado no soy un chico que está acostumbrado a escribir este tipo de cosas pero tome el valor de hacerlo, bueno, decidí escribir este tipo de fic en el primer cap. ya que cuando estoy deprimido soy un negativo total cuando tú dices estoy feliz de la vida yo te digo algo y ya te cague el día XD, bueno los capítulos serán muy cortos por que cuando me deprimo es una vez al mes o después de tres años LOL! XD jajaja XD, espero que les haya gustado y si nos les gusto neeh seguiré con lo mío, bueno si tienen algo así feo no algo que los haga llorar si no algo como que los atraparon en copiar en un examen o le cortaste el pelo a tu mejor amiga o le sacaste los dientes a alguien con una sandia! XD o con un pez! Si quieren ser parte del fic dejen estos requisitos**

- nombre de su personaje:

- edad:

- personalidad:

- cosas que les gusta:

- personajes que se lleve bien:

- personajes que se llevan mal:

- algo que odie mucho:

- algo que ame mucho (debe ser persona o una cosa preciada):

- razones porque su vida/realidad es buena:

- razones porque su vida/realidad es mala:

- historia del personaje:

**bueno espero que les haya gustado aquí me despido yo adiós..**

**Erick fuera-**


End file.
